Fixing Broken: Deleted Scenes
by Nerdtastic78
Summary: Sarah has finally claimed her place at his side. Now they are finally free to enjoy the one thing they have both wanted for so long. This chapter falls at the end of Chp. 4 to my Fixing Broken story, consider it Chp. 4B if you will. Can be read alone but makes much more sense in context.


_(A/N) So here is a companion chapter to my story Fixing Broken, as promised. The chemistry between these characters rates a bit of smut in my opinion, their perceived interaction was captivating, otherwise why would we all be here?_

_So here it is. I'm not as happy with it as I wish I was. I have a few ideas for M rated stories and I couldn't quite get to that level with this one in the context of my story, so it is what it is. I think for the future I might stick to one shots for my M stories._

_That being said please review/PM and tell me what you think!_

Sarah woke up and looked around the room through squinted eyes. It was brighter than her hotel, and she was warmer than usual. _Oh yes. He's here. My Chuck._ She smiled and snuggled a bit closer to the lanky nerd that was holding her tightly in his sleep. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled the scent that was him. He smelled of faint laundry soap and another smell she never could quite place, but it was something that brought her great comfort and made her squeeze her thighs together in excitement every time he was near her. She did this involuntarily as she lay in his arms and realized that she was wrapped around his leg, the friction between her legs increased with a vengeance as her extremely sensitive center grazed his thigh. She made a soft moan at the sensation and froze as he moved slightly, pulling her on top of him as he went. He didn't wake but she was stilled none the less, watching his face with great interest and admiration.

They were still on the couch, never making it to the bedroom last night. They talked until they had both fallen asleep, neither of them willing to break the connection that they had forged over the greatly anticipated and lengthy conversation. Once again, she found herself staring at her heart, while he slept. It felt so different from the last time she had done this, only a few short hours ago. He was hers now, he was her Chuck. _I have waited so long for this, for him, for us. He loves me. I love him._ With Chuck wrapped around her so tightly she didn't have much room to move, but she strained her neck and found the skin directly under his chin and began to kiss him softly, moving up slightly and trailing kisses all the way up his jaw line and back down to his neck. He began to moan softly, still not waking. Sarah could feel his morning erection digging in to her stomach, it was growing more with each kiss and she couldn't help but wiggle herself a bit against it as she continued kissing him. He still had no shirt on and his chest was distracting her, she couldn't keep her fingers out of his chest hair, her fingers made lazy circles all over until she found his nipple. She never stopped sucking on his neck as she grazed the tips of her fingers across it a few times. It immediately responded to her touch and hardened, as if to reach out to her fingers for more. She couldn't help herself, she pinched it between her thumb and forefinger as she ground herself against his hardened member below her. He awoke with a gasp, squeezing her tightly as he did so.

"G'mornin' Chuck." She said with her morning gravelly tone from her cove in his neck, her fingers still circling his nipple softly. She nuzzled him softly again and he squirmed underneath her, she could tell he was realizing just how much his arousal had already been noticed by her.

"Yes it is." He said simply with a smile on his face. He kissed the top of her head. As that was all he could reach in the position she was in he attempted to move out from under her slowly.

"Where you goin'?" Sarah said in his ear, her moving up grinded his hardness between them and made him gasp again.

"I was thinking the restroom sounded like a plan, it sounds…er…feels like you may have other plans though, what's up Sarah?" He said softly.

Sarah giggled a bit. "Shouldn't I be asking you that Chuck?" She wiggled herself against him yet again, knowing full well what she was doing to him.

Chuck immediately blushed and rolled out from underneath her. Making sure to stand facing away from her he shuffled to the bathroom, listening to her giggle the whole way. After taking care of his early morning routine and brushing his teeth he opened the door to the hall and a very topless Sarah standing in it.

"Hi Chuck. I need to brush my teeth too. Can I use your toothbrush?" She regarded his shocked face innocently as she slid past him and stood at the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and glancing at him through the mirror with a small smile.

After a few minutes of staring at Sarah while she stood with her back to him, wearing nothing but some black lace panties and a frothy smile she kept flashing at him in the mirror, he spoke. "Um.., not that I am complaining but, um…is there a reason you had to be almost naked to brush your teeth?" Sarah placed the toothbrush back in the holder and turned around to face him, her eyes trailed him up and down like he was the next thing on her menu. A coy smile appeared on her lips and she shrugged.

"That's not why I'm almost naked Chuck, I have to shower. I was kind of hoping that's what you were doing when you came in here, I was going to join you. But, here you stand, still clothed and not at all as wet as I hoped you would be. Would you maybe want to join me instead?" She slowly closed the space between them and was standing inches away from him. She went up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his shocked face, nibbling his bottom lip slightly and making a small moan escape his lips before he grabbed her and pressed her against him.

He returned her gentle kiss with a very aggressive one, pulling her body in to his with his very large hands on her very firm ass. "Oh Chuck, yes…" she managed a strangled sentence in between his heated kisses. One of his hands came around and slid between their bodies, grasping her breast in his hands he kneaded it softly, pinching her nipple lightly occasionally as Sarah moaned in to his mouth. Suddenly Chuck shifted his hand down her taught stomach and between her legs before she knew what was happening and he picked her up with the hand on her ass and slammed her against the wall. "FUCK! Oh shit Chuck, touch me baby, please…ungh..oh.." Her words became garbled as he pushed her panties aside and slid two fingers inside her while strumming her clit gently with his thumb. He worked them in and out of her slowly, building a rhythm that matched Sarah's movements. Sarah pushed against his hand with every stroke, whimpering against his chest as she struggled to hold on to him. Chuck kept his thumb lightly swaying across her clit the whole time, and with every connection he could feel her insides pulse and contract, holding his fingers as tight as possible as he continued to push in and out of her.

"I may not be as wet as you wanted me baby, but you might be wet enough for both of us." He growled in her ear as she panted and continued to grind herself against his hand. She moaned as he said that and he could feel her insides start to tighten again, almost vibrating in time to his words. She pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear, careful not to pull him to close and change his angle.

"You do this to me everyday Chuck, every day I soak my panties when you just look at me. Every night I go home and imagine you on top of me while I play with myself, wishing it was your hard cock filling me up instead of my fingers. Wanting to feel your skin against me like right now…unhhh.." Sarah's eyes were closed the while she whispered about her desire for him but then she opened them and sought the eyes that saw the real her. What she found made her body hum, his unfettered concentration on her was almost too much for her mind to comprehend. She had never been looked at like this before, it was passion and fire surrounded with a pure trust and love she had never known. She couldn't believe he was literally claiming her body and he still had his pants on. "You feel so good, your fingers are amazing…I am going to cum… so… hard…nngh…CHUCK!" Sarah grabbed on to Chucks shoulders and held on for dear life as his ministrations brought her to an earth shattering orgasm right up against the wall. She convulsed and panted his name repeatedly in between her ragged breaths. The only thing holding her up was his hand between her legs and the hand on her ass, she held on to it for dear life as he started to pull it away. As always though he knew what she needed and he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the sink so she could catch her breath. She looked up at him just in time to see him licking his fingers and staring at her with a very sexy smile she had not seen before.

"Every day huh?" He asked her softly. He moved to stand between her shaky legs, she dropped her forehead against his chest and propped her arms around his waist.

"MMMhmmm, my deliciously dirty nerd. Every. Fucking. Day. Sometimes more than once, well, most times more than once." She said with a soft chuckle as she buries her face in his chest. "I don't know how much more I was going to be able to stand honestly, no one has ever turned me on like that. You have no idea Chuck, I have wanted you for so long."

"I think I have a pretty good idea Sarah." He says as he slides his pants and boxers down his legs in front of her, springing free his deliciously hard erection right below her face, causing her to gasp. He moves towards the shower. "Thought we were supposed to shower now?" He looks back at her with a smile and notices immediately that she has stopped watching anything but his hardened member between his legs. She jumps off the counter and goes to her knees in front of him so quickly he almost backs over the edge of the tub, but he is regains his balance quickly as he feels her hand sliding around his shaft and the sudden warmth of her mouth swallowing the head. "Oh Fuck Sarah…"

Sarah took her time, licking up and down the shaft and stopping to swirl her tongue around the tip at every pass. "Problem Chuck? I figured since you snuck a taste it was only fair I get one too." She said innocently between licks and then descended down on him slowly, moaning with every lick and every suck, causing Chuck to tense and stagger a bit. Her hand held the base firmly, allowing her pinky finger to trail up and down his balls as she bobbed up and down on his increasingly sensitive cock.

"Sarah, you have to stop…oh Sarah…I'm so close baby, you have to…" Chuck place his hand on her shoulder and tried to push her back. She shrugged him off and increased the attention to his tightening balls and began to suck and moan on his cock with increased fervor. Chuck reached out to steady himself against the wall and grabbed a handful of her hair with the other hand. If she wasn't going to stop he was going to enjoy himself. He felt himself going over the edge and resisted the urge to shove himself down her throat as he exploded in her mouth. She placed her hand on his ass though and did it for him, pulling him in to her and causing the tip of his erupting cock to go all the way to the back of her throat where she began to swallow in time with his pulsing orgasm. "SARAH! Fuck! Oh fuck…" Chuck groaned out as his whole body tensed and throbbed. With her throat squeezing his member tightly she made sure to coax every last drop down her throat before releasing him with a loud pop and a smile. Chuck stared at her with a look of disbelief and amazement as he struggled to regain his composure.

"You taste really good Chuck. Really, really good actually. I guess there is something to be said for all that sugary cereal." She said with a sultry smile, gently wiping the corners of her mouth as she stood up to face him. She met his eyes and saw a look from Chuck she had never seen before, it was pure predator. For the first time in her life though she was thrilled to be the prey, more than thrilled actually. Her desire burned through every part of her and set all of her senses on high alert, she knew whatever he wanted she was more than willing to give him. She could feel the flood between her legs beginning again and had she not been so turned on she would have laughed. Like she told him, everyday, just a look from him did this to her. The knowledge that she now held about his amazing hands and the fact that she was fairly certain she was about to finally be taken by her sexy and very turned on nerd made it even worse than she could have ever imagined, she could feel her arousal dripping down her legs despite her panties. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and she was almost sure that was all she could hear as she watched his gaze travel down her flushed body to the soaked juncture between her legs. His smile became slightly evil as he reached out with a finger and trailed the drip from her inner thigh up to her drenched flaming center, sliding his fingers along the panty line next to her swollen lips. What came out of her mouth resembled a groan mixed with gasp as she threw her head back and concentrated on the magic fingers her nerd again touched her swollen sex with.

Her eyes only flew open when she realized Chuck was on his knees in front of her, pulling her underwear off by the crotch … with his teeth. His eyes never left hers as he slid them down her thighs, past her calves, and finally past her feet. Her breathing was fast and her thighs were trembling. She was quite positive she had never been this turned on in her life, he was outdoing every fantasy she had dared to have about him and they hadn't even gotten to the sex yet. His head trailed back up her body, his lips trailing kisses up her legs and across her inner thighs, stopping to tease her with a warm breath across her sex as he switched between thighs occasionally. She was about to say something when she felt Chucks tongue plunge into her and she suddenly lost her ability to speak. "UnhhhhHHHHHHHnnnHHnUUHHHH!" She moaned loudly as Chuck licked and sucked her swollen folds, feeling the building of what she now knew was going be a blinding orgasm judging by the level of knowledge he seemed to have of this particular skill set. She was trying to find purchase with her hands on anything but then both of her hands found his curls and that was the end all for her. Her mind flashed to every time she had ever wanted to run her hands through those curls, who they belonged to, and who was currently eating her to another mid blowing orgasm. She came with such intensity she flooded his face as she ground herself against his tongue, feeling a release she hadn't even known she had been looking for. Unable to hold herself up anymore, she sank down to her knees and grabbed his face. She kissed his swollen lips with such passion he could only hold her shaking body and let her take the lead. He sat back against the tub and she followed, straddling him and continuing to taste herself on his lips.

"I. Need. You. Now." She managed to get out in between her increasingly deepening kisses. She didn't wait for his response, she reached between them and grabbed his once again rock hard cock and guided it in to her. She gasped in shock as she took him in, and finally took a break from kissing to adjust herself to the sheer size her nerd was. She breathed a few times as she stared at his face, he was trying so hard not to cum, she could tell. If the stretch she felt was anything compared to the tightness he must feel then she couldn't blame him. It wasn't going to take her long either. "You are fucking huge Chuck." She whispered as she pulled him close and began to rock on top of him. She started slowly, getting the feel of him. When she found the right angle she picked up her pace and made sure she was looking him in the eyes when she did it. She wanted to be sure he saw what he did for her, and she wanted to watch what she did for him as well.

"Oh Sarah, you feel amazing, oh…never felt this good….so tight…so soft…so…perfect…oh.." Chucks eyes glazed over and he began meeting her thrusts. They slid back and forth in front of the tub, the bath mat sliding with them across the floor. Chuck felt Sarah began to clench her walls around his shaft and he knew she was close. He leaned up to her and began to talk to her. "Give it to me Sarah, cum with me for the first time baby." Sarah looked right at him while he spoke and came the minute he said baby. She convulsed on him as he continued to seek his release inside her, her contracting muscles bring him with her quickly and with such intensity they both moaned loudly and held on to each other with new purpose and meaning as they rode out their orgasms together.

"Best shower I have ever had." Sarah says finally, still straddling him and holding on to him. He begins to laugh.

"I don't think this counts as a shower, but even if it doesn't, it's the best ANYTHING I have ever had."

"Flattery. Really Mr. Bartowski?" She giggles and leans back to see his blushing face. He is neither blushing nor smiling as he looks back at her.

"Truth Sarah, but I am glad it flatters you." He says seriously.

She smiles and reaches up to touch his face. "You always flatter me Chuck. But in this case I will just agree with you, it was the best anything I have ever had as well." And there was her tailor made smile, that one he gave to only her.

"And just think, that was just the first time. Imagine what a little practice will bring." Chuck said as he bounced his eyebrows at her.

"After what just happened I can't even imagine." Sarah said in awe at her nerd. Apparently the best sex she had ever had in her life was just the beginning, he was confident he could do better.

"We should probably take that shower now." Chuck said reluctantly, not really wanting to let go of the amazing women that was currently attached to him. He was fighting a growing knot in his stomach that this was all going to end if he let go of her, like she was going to disappear.

As if she knew what he was thinking she brought finger up under his chin and moved his face up to hers. "This is the beginning Chuck, not an end. I promise you. I am not going anywhere without you." She smiled at him when he relaxed and hugged her to him. "And that includes the shower!" She declared with a laugh as she jumped up and pulled him up as well. They both stepped in the running water and closed the curtain.


End file.
